The purpose of this IMSD at Columbia's Mailman School of Public Health is to increase the diversity of students who receive doctoral training in public health and contribute to public health research focusing on those groups that experience disparities in health. The initiative supports a total of 8 doctoral students enrolled in any of the departmental programs of study at the Mailman School of Public Health of Columbia University. Specifically, the goals of the program are to: (1) increase the number of underrepresented students in the doctoral programs of the Mailman School of Public Health;special emphasis will be placed on departments with historically low enrollment of minority students, which will result in a significant increase in the diversity of the study body;(2) develop students'scholarship and grant-writing skills;(3) develop other research and professional skills by involving students in research and scientific activities;(4) create an environment that stresses underrepresented students'strengths and competencies, and the value of ethnic diversity in research and science;(5) develop students'teaching skills and create opportunities to engage in teaching;(6) enhance the timely completion of doctoral study among underrepresented students. A number of developmental activities will be undertaken to strengthen students'research skills and development. These include a seminar course that provides workshops on techniques and coping strategies for success in graduate school, research methods, statistical analyses, scientific writing, research career and professional development;research placements characterized by strong mentoring relationships with research mentors;teaching experiences;attendance at scientific conferences;a tailored advisory program;and a web-based virtual resource center. It is anticipated that upon graduation, students who complete this IMSD program will enter academic and research-oriented careers. Public Health Relevance: Recognizing the need for a diverse workforce to address the nation's most pressing public health problems, Healthy People 2010 recommended various strategies to address barriers that underrepresented groups may face in pursuing graduate level education. Our proposed program responds to this call by providing an education project for underrepresented students. The ultimate aim of our program is to create a cadre of researchers whose work will help to address health disparities in the United States.